The Strong
The 3 German Shepherd/Doberman mix pups names are: Ghost, Fiona, & Ken. They then have a second litter of 4 pups named: Tomoe, Riptide, Chocolate, & Snake Gale: Tomoe, Riptide, Caramel (adopted & is Kelly's OC), and Chocolate Jason: Ghost, Ken, Fiona, & Snake AN: Do Not Edit unless you have permission Description Fiona: Fiona is the oldest pup of the three. She is a black and brown pup like her dad except she has white on her chest. She has a tail and her ears are like Flash's. She wears a white collar with a black pup tag. Fiona's eyes are the color Blue. Fiona has short fur. Ghost: Ghost is the second oldest pup of the litter. He is an all white pup. He wears a black collar with a white pup tag. His eyes are brown like his dad's. He has a mid sized tail an pointed ears. Ghost also has short fur. Ken: Ken is the youngest pup out of the litter. Like his siblings he also has short fur. He is an all black pup with brown on his chest, tail, and on his back left paw and front right paw. His tail Is medium sized and he has floppy ears. He wears a lime green collar with a pink pup tag. He also has brown eyes. Snake: Snake is a pup with short fur. He has all black fur except for the brown on his legs and the white on his chest. He has his dad's ears and his moms tail. Snake's eyes are the color blue. His collar's color is white. Riptide: Riptide is an all black German Shepherd Dobey mix. He has his mothers ears and fathers tail. Riptide is blind and he has orange eyes. He wears a violet color collar and no pup tag. He has short fur. Chocolate: Chocolate is an all brown German Shepherd pup. She has short fur and dark brown eyes. She has floppy ears and a short tail. The color of her collar is black. On her collar is a brown pup tag. Tomoe: Tomoe: Tomoe is a female pup that is a dobey shepherd mix. She is a dobey pup that has all brown fur except on her back, which is black fur. Her tail is short and her ears are floppy. She has heterochromia, so her eye colors are blue and brown. Tomoe also wears a red collar. Her collar does not have a pup tag. Personality Fiona: Fiona is a pup that is irritated. The reason for this is because her brother Ken annoys her. Although, she can be kind and be very protective of her brothers if they are in danger. Ghost: Ghost is a pup that's very shy around new people and pups. If Ghost is close to you he can be very active and fun to be around. He loves to care for his family and his friends. If they are in trouble he will be there to help and protective of them. Ken: Ken is a very annoying pup. You will find him mostly aggravating his sister Fiona. He also is caring and protective of his friends and family when they are in danger. Ken gets along with his brother Ghost even though he finds him annoying at times too. Snake: Snake is a daredevil pup. He is the type of pup to take risks and loves to do crazy stunts. Snake is also a sly pup so he can slide smoothly through trouble. He is also very quick. Riptide: Riptide has a serious personality. If someone or somepup says stop then you should stop. Riptide is the most mature out of his litter. He is very desperate pup because he is blind. Riptide tends to worry a lot as well. Chocolate: Chocolate is a pup that is always clueless. Although she is clueless she is very great at solving puzzles and problems people/pups may have. She is very loving and caring of her friends and family and will protect them when they're in trouble. Tomoe: Tomoe is a calm pup. She is not short tempered and she is very patient. Tomoe is a very happy and playful pup. She is almost hungry all the time. Trivia • Fear(s) Fiona- corn Ghost- ghosts, & ghost stories Ken- Fiona Chocolate- Frogs, & being eaten Snake- Snakes Tomoe- Thunder Riptide- Being alone • Likes Fiona- food, beef, swimming, & plushies Ghost- guys jewelry, beef, swimming, & fashion magazines Ken- video games, Beef, & swimming Chocolate- liver, volleyball, & pup pup boogie Snake- spicy foods, liver, & pup pup boogie Tomoe- liver, pup pup boogie, & volleyball Riptide- liver, & pup pup boogie • Riptide is blind • Chocolate is color blind • Ghost's nickname from Chocolate is Ghosty • Fiona & Ken fight as lot with each other • Flash and Crystal adopt their 8th pup Caramel Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Animals